real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Quite Frankly I Don't Care Enough
is the fourth episode of Survivor: Tajikistan. Summary Khujand Back at camp, Prisha and Kevin hug each other and Kevin tells Prisha she's amazing. Prisha says that was extremely fun and she's glad the majority didn't split the vote. The rest of the tribe are in the shelter sulking and Sophia says that Prisha should be the one gone and Oliver says that tribal was still hilarious. Sophia rolls her eyes and says she wants Prisha's weak ass to go next and Basit says they at least flushed an idol out of the game. Prisha and Kevin are smiling and laughing with each other while listening to their entire conversation. Twist Everybody sees that Katie got out and Lara is shocked. Jeff asks Lara what she's feeling and Lara says the other tribe doesn't know hoe big of a mistake they just made. Jeff tells everybody to drop their buffs because the tribes are swapping. The new Dushanbe tribe consists of Aliyah, Baxter, Claire, Misty, Moriah, Gerald, Kevin and Melinda. The new Khujand tribe consists of Arjun, Dustin, Lara, Basit, Brody, Oliver, Prisha, and Sophia. Dushanbe Everyone walks into camp and introduce themselves to the new people and Claire says it's crazy only one pair in the game ended up together. Moriah chuckles and says she can't believe she got so unlucky and the tribe laughs. Moriah asks if her and Gerald can sneak off to talk since their only time together was exile and everyone lets them. The two go to the beach and Moriah says they have to talk strategy and Gerald chuckles saying he knew she didn't actually want to reconnect and she laughs. Gerald says he's close to Melinda but Kevin was on the bottom of his tribe. Moriah says Claire is her closest ally and Aliyah is her ally too while Baxter and Misty were on the bottom of her tribe. Gerald says them, Aliyah, Claire and Melinda would make a majority and Moriah says the swap worked out great for them. Aliyah and Claire are talking and Aliyah asks if she thinks Moriah is going to flip to Gerald or if she's going to bring Gerald in with them. Claire says she'd like to think Moriah would bring in Gerald and Melinda/Kevin if Gerald's close with either of them and Aliyah agrees saying she trusts Moriah. Aliyah says she thinks it could be a good idea fr the two of them to get closer and have each others backs more since Moriah's number one ally is obvious going to be her husband and Claire agrees since she feels like Moriah's number two now. Baxter and Misty are talking and Baxter says they could be in a really bad spot and Misty agrees but is glad she still has Baxter on the tribe and Baxter agrees. Misty says they're going to need to pull in whoever was on the bottom of the other tribe if Melinda or Kevin were and if not they're screwed because Moriah and Gerald will link up. Baxter says worst case scenario he has the idol but he doesn't want to have to use it so soon. Kevin walks up to the two of them and they start talking. The three of them realize they were the ones on the bottom of their tribes and Kevin asks if they would want an alliance to look out for each other and Baxter says that would be a great idea. Khujand After meeting all the new people, the group splits off to talk to one another. Dustin, Arjun and Lara talk to each other and Lara says they're already coming in with he numbers stacked against them. Dustin says it shouldn't be hard to find somebody within the five who knows they're on the bottom. Arjun says they need to at least be able to have a tie vote or else they're screwed. Prisha then walks up to them and asks if she can join the conversation, which they allow her to do. Prisha tells them how her and Kevin were on the bottom of a 7-2 alliance ratio so she's alone on this new tribe. Lara asks how Katie ended up going and Prisha says she played an idol and apologizes for taking out her sister. Lara's somewhat mad but tells Prisha it's fine and that she doesn't hold it against her. Prisha says she's 100% wanting to flip to join them and Arjun says that's great to hear. Basit, Brody, Oliver and Sophia are talking and Sophia says Prisha is definitely going to flip. Brody says they could try to flip somebody else and Basit says that'll be hard to do but they might as well try. Oliver says they won't have to flip anyone if they get a unanimous Prisha vote. Sophia asks why they'd do that when after they would be down in numbers 4-3 and Oliver says he could pretend to flip. Brody says he likes that idea but they should wait until they lose a challenge to execute it. Later in the day, Arjun is walking with Basit and tells him that his closest ally was Aliyah, Basit's sister. Basit says he isn't surprised since Arjun seems like the type Aliyah would like. Arjun asks if Basit would want to consider a secret alliance since they're on different sides of the game and could have all the information to control the tribe. Basit says he thinks that's a great idea, and Arjun says Aliyah suggested it and Basit laughs. The two trade the information they've gathered so far and split up before people get suspicious. Challenge The challenge is played and Dushanbe wins immunity. Jeff reveals nobody will be going to exile island this round. Khujand Everyone gets back to camp and Arjun and Basit tell the tribe they're going to get everyone water. On the way to the water well, the two discuss possible plans for the vote. Arjun says it's looking like a 4-4 split going into tribal and Basit says they could force rocks. Arjun says he has a risky plan but if it works it would be great for them. Arjun says if they get the vote on one another, both will be safe from rocks and not have to worry about going home. Basit says that's a big risk but it could really pay off so they should try it. Arjun, Dustin, Lara, and Prisha meet up on the beach and start discussing the vote. Lara asks if they think the vote will go to rocks and Dustin says it's likely. Prisha says they're probably going to try to get a unanimous vote on her but then eventually vote someone else to go to rocks. Arjun suggests they vote for Basit. Lara asks why and Arjun says he isn't the biggest threat so him being safe from rocks isn't bad, but also if someone from the other tribe flips they still get out a good player. Prisha says she likes that idea since nobody has ever talked about Basit being a threat which shows he's good socially. Basit, Brody, Oliver and Sophia are talking and Brody says he doesn't think the unanimous Prisha vote will work considering how much the other side is talking to her. Sophia agrees and says she thinks the vote will go to rocks. Oliver asks who they should vote since they could be safe from rocks and Basit suggests Arjun since he seems to be a lowkey player and not a huge threat. Brody says he likes that idea and Sophia says she's fine with it. Tribal Council Jeff asks Arjun how the tribe swap has been and Arjun says it's been nice getting to meet new people since they played so long with the same group. Jeff asks the dynamic of the tribe and Sophia says it's OG Khujand vs OG Dushanbe plus Prisha. Jeff asks Prisha why she flipped to the other tribe and Prisha says she just had to save herself with an idol to nullify 6 votes and her only ally is on the other tribe so she owes nothing to her old tribe. Jeff asks what the vote will be like and Basit says it could very likely be going to a rock draw. Everyone casts their votes, followed by Jeff reading them. First vote... Arjun Basit. That's one vote Arjun, one vote Basit. Basit smiles. Arjun Basit. That's two votes Arjun, two votes Basit. Arjun Arjun nods and looks at Prisha. Basit. We're still tied, three votes Arjun, three votes Basit. Arjun. That's four votes Arjun, four votes Basit, one vote left. Fifth person voted out of Survivor: Tajikistan... Nobody, as this vote is for Basit meaning we have a tie. Oliver and Sophia look at each other and Oliver nods and Sophia rolls her eyes. Everyone casts their revotes, followed by Jeff reading them. First vote... Basit Arjun. That's one vote Basit, one vote Arjun. Basit Basit looks over at Arjun and nods. Basit. That's three votes Basit, one vote Arjun. Basit looks worried and Arjun is confused. Fifth person voted out of Survivor: Tajikistan... Basit (5-1) Basit and Arjun are both shocked and Brody asks Sophia and Oliver why they flipped. Sophia says she wasn't risking rocks and Oliver says he wasn't going to rocks for people not even in his original alliance. Basit sighs and wishes Brody and Arjun good luck and Arjun looks down, annoyed. Basit gets his torch snuffed and walks out speechless. Votes Basit voted Arjun: "This is simply to keep you safe from rocks, hopefully our plan works out and we'll both be here tomorrow." Brody voted Arjun: "The only purpose this vote serves it to keep you from going home, so in a way you're welcome for keeping you safe." Oliver voted Arjun: "This vote means nothing and I'm honestly unsure if I want to go to rocks for a ton of people who view me as their extra number just because I jumped ship." Sophia voted Arjun: "I don't have much of an opinion on you which makes you a great choice to keep safe. Here's to hoping Prisha draws a bad rock." Arjun voted Basit: "I absolutely can't stand you and will love to see you go. Just kidding, this is to fulfill our plan to keep us both safe." Dustin voted Basit: "You're the perfect middle man where I won't mind if you're the one to be safe or if you're the one to go home tonight." Lara voted Basit: "Arjun finally suggested a name for once so he must feel strongly about you staying for whatever reason, but quite frankly I don't care enough." Prisha voted Basit: "I would absolutely love to see Sophia draw the bad rock and go home, so I have no problem saving you from being eliminated." Revote Votes Dustin voted Basit: "Just to keep with the plan of the rock draw." Lara voted Basit: "Once again, you're safe unless somebody on your tribe does you dirty which would be hilarious." Oliver voted Basit: "Yeah I decided I don't want to go to rocks for people I don't care about. If Sophia was the vote I'd feel differently, but I have no attachment to you so you can go." Prisha voted Basit: "Same as last time, you're the middle man which will either be great for you or your downfall." Sophia voted Basit: "I'm only flipping because I know for a fact Oliver is and I don't want to put myself in a worse position just to be loyal, sorry bro." Brody voted Arjun: "Like I said, simply a hinky vote to keep you safe from a rock draw. Here's to hoping I don't draw the bad rock." Final Words "I absolutely screwed myself. I shouldn't have let Arjun convince me getting the vote on the two of us would be smart when I know Oliver's a shady player. I'm kind of surprised Sophia flipped too but it's whatever, I made the dumb choice to get votes on myself. I'm rooting for Aliyah, Arjun and Brody right now and I just hope Brody can get out of this hole he's in because he's in the worst spot on the tribe now." - Basit, 16th Place